


Meant To Be

by Kitahara_Rei



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, It's gonna be a wild ride, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, ok its going to be a while before spice comes out, some of it sweet some of it spicy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-07-23 20:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20014267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitahara_Rei/pseuds/Kitahara_Rei
Summary: Tokiya had always thought that Otoya was a Beta all along.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Up-updated: so I changed the name again but hey i'm working on it again!! kinda-
> 
> Updated: All right this used to be called kizuna but i am fickle minded and decided to make it focus on that sweet tokioto bc i need to stop myself from expanding too much and end up crying over all the plot.  
> -casually renames it after that tokioto duet-
> 
> I wanted to write an ABO fic that has some kind of plot but let's see how it goes. 
> 
> Yes, I watched Utapri in 2019 and ranking for that UR Tokki is making me stressed.

Honestly, Tokiya should have seen this coming a mile away. They were roommates for over three years now, and yet, he hadn't known anything. (But he had been going through what Ren liked to called his 'Angst Phase' and hadn't noticed too much around himself. Though Tokiya hated making excuses for anything and he admitted that it was merely his own fault for not noticing sooner.)

It happened during the photo-shoot for the upcoming White Day commercial in the Royal Gardens (dubbed so by Haruka). Their senior (who, for some reason whatsoever, was staying at their home) had already left earlier to meet up with the other members of QUARTET NIGHT. Otoya had looked a little off that morning, but he only answered Tokiya's concerned look with a bright grin. He hadn't touched the breakfast that Reiji left for them, and so Tokiya leaned over to feel Otoya's forehead. He was not surprised to find him burning under his touch.

"It's just a cold, nothing to worry about," Otoya said, brushing it off. He shuffled further from Tokiya, picking up a piece of toast to chew on. That was the end of that conversation.

The photo-shoot went better than he had expected. As much as he liked the white suit, they did not survive the grass stains, nor the dirt that accumulated after. "We'll edit that part out later," one of the staff members reassured after he caught Tokiya frowning at the green patch on his pants.

"You still look handsome, don't worry." Otoya joined them, face shining with sweat despite the layers of powder that the makeup artist had applied earlier. Was he shivering in this heat? "Have you seen the photos yet?"

He shook his head. Really now, Otoya looked like he had been sweating quite a bit. Tokiya moved to wipe the sweat from his forehead, patting it gently with a tissue. His complexion was paler as compared to this morning. "Are you sure you're all right?" he asked, more gently this time. Rarely was he this worried about his upbeat roommate, but Otoya seemed to be struggling to keep his spirits up.

Otoya seemed to consider his options until the director called for him from across the way. "We're taking group shots now, Ittoki-san. You'll be joining Jinguuji-san and Shinomiya-san over by the gate."

"That's my cue. Talk to you later?"

The redhead could be so stubborn sometimes. "All right. Let me know if you're not feeling well, at least promise me that." Otoya nodded, then jogged over to where the other two members of STARISH were.

The thought of Otoya hiding something irked him. Keeping a watchful eye on Otoya was all he could do for now. Tokiya had been so distracted that he hadn't noticed that Syo was right next to him, trying to engage him in conversation.

"Hey, Tokiya? Are you listening to me?" Snapping out from his thoughts, he directed his gaze to the younger male. Syo only sighed at his reaction. "You're pretty distracted today. Well, I can't blame you. There's a strong scent of an Omega in pre-heat, but there's something strange about it."

"Strange?"

"Yeah. It smells like Otoya, but he's a Beta, right?"

Suddenly, his thoughts came to a startling halt at the information. The crease in brow deepened at the additional information, then he put two and two together. Otoya's flushed face, his abnormally high temperature, the struggle to keep up his usual self, not to mention that he had been smelling something sweet all day... Now it all made sense.

The expression on Syo's face turned confused, but before he could say anything else on the matter, an explosion of vanilla and cinnamon flooded his senses.

He whipped his head around, eyes wide, in the direction of where Otoya had gone. The redhead was clutching at his tie, panting heavily, face flushed red. Ren was frozen on the spot with his eyes wide, and Natsuki had bent down to check on him. Without thinking, Tokiya ran over to them. He had to know that Otoya was all right.

The scent was so much more overpowering than he thought. It was so familiar yet foreign, reminding him of the nights where they watched late night movies with Reiji, with Otoya falling asleep on his shoulder, drool falling from the side of his mouth. The vanilla sweetness twinged with a hint of cinnamon spice that belonged to only Otoya. Who was an Omega.

He thanked whatever deity out there that he was on daily suppressants. Otoya had fallen to his knees, eyes squeezed shut, breathing laboured. His forehead was dotted with sweat, his red hair dampened and sticking to his forehead. Why hadn't he told Tokiya that he was an Omega?

Maybe for the same reasons that Tokiya hadn't told him that he was an Alpha.

Natsuki looked glad that Tokiya was there, directing his worried gaze at Ren, who was staring down at Otoya with a dazed haze. His pupils were blown wide, eyes half-lidded, predatory. "Ikki?" Ren called out hesitantly.

Otoya looked up at the sound of the voice, eyes unfocused. His lips formed the word 'Alpha', but no sound came out.

Tokiya felt the rumble in his throat, growling at Ren in warning not to come near the redhead. The other male blinked at him before narrowing his gaze, taking one step closer to them. Natsuki stood up, his full height towering over Ren as he blocked their incoming confrontation. Was he trying to challenge Tokiya?

A gentle wisp of lily pierced through the tense air, and instantly a wave of calm washed over him. "Jinguuji, if you have such a sorry excuse for self-control, you're better off away from here," Masato's clear voice rang through the scene. Ren seemed to snap out of the stupor he had been in earlier, eyes sliding over to the approaching Alpha. Masato stepped up to Tokiya, pressing a glass cylinder in his palm before turning back to Ren.

According to the label, it was an emergency injector suppressant for Omegas. He had only seen the pill suppressants, but he guessed this one was quick-acting. Kneeling down by the redhead, he muttered a soft apology before pulling the cover off and jabbing it into his thigh. Otoya let out an uncomfortable whine, turning over to bury himself into Tokiya. He clutched at Tokiya's jacket, his touch burning Tokiya through his clothes.

"Tokiya...?" His eyes were pleading, clouded over by the heat. "I'm not feeling too good. Can... Can we go home...?"

"You idiot. You should have said so sooner." He slid his arms under Otoya's leg and back, hefting the redhead in his arms. It earned himself yet another whine. "Shush, you can talk later. For now, we have to get you to somewhere safe."

Reiji had run up to them, brows furrowed. "Come on, I'll drive you home," he said. "Let's get him away from the scene before more Alphas come."

\-----

Now they were safely back home, in Otoya's bedroom. Reiji told Tokiya to look after Otoya while he was going out to buy a few supplies.

Otoya was now curled up in the sheets, clutching at the white (well, it wasn't white now) suit jacket that Tokiya had been wearing earlier. It became part of the pile on the bed where Otoya was, snuggled comfortably inside.

"Kotobuki-san will be back soon," Tokiya said, tugging off the tie he had been wearing. "Be a good boy and stay here."

The redhead didn't seem to hear him, burying himself deeper into the pile of blankets. "Tokiya," he mumbled, an eye peeking open to look at him. The low whine in his voice made it very hard for Tokiya to leave his roommate in this pitiful state.

He sighed and crouched down beside the redhead. And he had been trying to keep the strange thoughts from invading his mind. "Yes?" he asked softly.

"Can you... stay with me?"

As much as the Alpha in him was swelling with pride at the Omega's choice, Tokiya shook his head, common sense telling him otherwise. "It's too dangerous for me to stay here," he said, avoiding his gaze. "If your heat comes back again, I..."

"Please?" Otoya's fingers dug deeper into the sleeve of his shirt. It was very hard to look away.

He faltered; he could never say no to those eyes. Reaching over hesitantly, he reveled in the touch of Otoya's cheek against his palm, warm and soft. The redhead nuzzled against him, eyes conveying yet another message: just a small touch like this wasn't enough.

Ever since he administered the suppressant, Otoya's scent had been gradually dwindling. It was bearable for him, enough not to lose his conscious thought.

For once, he decided to abandon reason and go with his gut instinct. Otoya shuffled to make space for Tokiya in bed, inviting him into his makeshift nest. Sliding his arms around the redhead, he made himself comfortable, nose buried deep in the redhead's hair. The vanilla-cinnamon mix was the strongest here, a smell that Tokiya couldn't get enough of.

Likewise, Otoya's nose was buried in the crook of Tokiya's neck, inhaling his scent. "You smell nice," he mumbled, "like lavender." Otoya was tired, his eyes drooping shut. Tokiya ran his hand over Otoya's back soothingly, occasionally brushing against the hair on the nape of his head. He repeated the motion, watching as Otoya finally relaxed in his hold and fell asleep.

He couldn't help the smile that stretched out on his face, closing his eyes and taking in the contented scent. But the thought of Otoya not trusting him enough to tell him about his secondary gender made his stomach roll, but then again, he had kept his own a secret too.

Tokiya pushed aside those thoughts, eyes softening at the redhead in his arms. Otoya didn't realise that if Tokiya leaned down a little further, he would be able to mark him on his nape. But he wouldn't, not this way. It wouldn't be fair to the redhead. He deserved a proper courting first.

When Reiji came in to check on Otoya, he was met with a pleasant surprise. He couldn't help but to take a snapshot of both of them asleep in Otoya's bed, cuddling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otoya attempts to figure things out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote chapter 2 so many times because it doesn't flow nicely -weeps eternally-  
> Time to sprinkle in the start of another drama

He hadn't slept so well in a long time. His body still felt warm, his skin tingling at the areas exposed to the cool night air. The heat still lingered in his tired body, though it was more manageable compared to earlier in the day.

Otoya yawned. The memories from the day slowly came back to him. They had the White Day photoshoot, but what happened after that? Oh right, his heat happened.

He considered taking the next few days off to wear out the rest of his heat, but when he reached for his phone, something stopped him, which looked awfully like a third arm he never had. Then, he realised that he wasn't alone on the bed.

Peering over his shoulder, his eyes widened at the sight of Tokiya's sleeping face so close to his own. He could feel every exhale on his side, the slight twitch of his nose when Otoya's hair brushed against it. Tokiya was so peaceful when he slept, his forehead free from his usual frown. Wait, why was Tokiya in his bed?

But he had to admit, it felt nice to be held in Tokiya's arms, surrounded by the familiar scent. He just wanted to stay like this forever, comfortable and warm.

No, no, no. He had to go take his suppressants before his heat flared up again, taking over his conscious mind. It had been so embarrassing to be seen like that by the rest of STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT, as well as the photo-shoot staff. He thought that it was merely the pre-heat symptoms, which happened a few days before the actual thing. Now that he thought about it, he wasn't sure why it had hit him so suddenly. Maybe it was the large number of Alphas in the vicinity that triggered it.

His problem now was getting free without waking Tokiya up. Otoya could feel the flush creeping up his face when he remembered what happened after he had collapsed. Oh God, he had been so needy with his roommate and Tokiya had been nice enough to go along with his whims. He wished that he could dig a hole and bury himself in it.

Tokiya's grasp had mostly loosened in his sleep, but he was usually a light sleeper. His point was proven when he managed to wriggle free from his grasp and the other man stirred.

"Otoya?" Tokiya's voice was raspy from sleep, his eyes peering open blearily to look at him. In the darkness, with only the moonlight casting its glow on them, he looked ethereal, albeit a little confused. He was unfairly beautiful, Otoya thought.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?" Otoya apologised, scratching his cheek with a sheepish smile.

Tokiya blinked slowly a few more times, sitting up with a yawn. "Are you feeling all right? Your heat seems to be calm for now. It's not as strong as earlier."

He made a noise of agreement, eyes looking at everywhere else but Tokiya. His body was shivering again, a sign of the second incoming wave. He had to take his suppressants; Otoya didn't want to experience that sort of embarassment again.

"Mostly it was Kotobuki-san who took care of you," Tokiya admitted. "I only carried you back. If I had known earlier, I would have tried harder to make you stay home."

Was he not going to mention that Otoya had practically demanded for him to stay? He had known that Tokiya was weak to his puppy-eyed stare.

"I'm sorry for not telling you that I wasn't a Beta!" Otoya blurted out, slapping his hands together in an apology, squeezing his eyes shut. His mouth seemed to have a mind of its own, continuing to spill all the thoughts he had kept hidden for all too long. "I had my own reasons, but I guessed I should have told you before we moved in together, but I was scared that you would see me differently, then you would come to hate me because I'll just only be a burden to you and-"

"Otoya, I could never hate you."

That one sentence seemed to halt the train of thought in Otoya's mind. He blinked, looking at Tokiya. "What?" he asked intelligently.

Tokiya stood up from the bed, hair messy and clothes wrinkled from sleep. He walked over to Otoya until he was close enough to the redhead without intruding his personal bubble, crystal blue eyes unusually dark. His heart was pounding loudly in his chest at their close proximity. Was it normal for his heart to be like this? If he took one more step forward, he could press his body flush against Tokiya's. The Omega in him purred at the thought of scenting Tokiya as his.

He breathed in slowly, trying to steady himself. Tokiya was still staring at him, unblinking. What was he thinking about? That was something that Otoya didn't know the answer to. Finally, Tokiya let out a small smile onto his face, ruffling Otoya's messy hair. "Take your suppressants and sleep," he said, voice gentle. "I'll be next door if you need me."

When the man disappeared into the doorway and the door closed with a click, Otoya dropped the bottle of pills he had been holding, slapping his own cheeks with his palms. What was he thinking? Tokiya was his best friend, and he was letting his Omega instincts corrupt his mind of wanting Tokiya more than just a friend.

No, he was going to wait until his heat was over before doing anything about these feelings in his heart. Shaking out two pills, he popped them dry before heading back to bed. The lingering scent of lavender on his sheets didn't help his mind from going to places he would regret in the morning.

\-----

He had ended up sleeping until late morning, waking up to a mess. Otoya decided against cleaning it up, knowing that his heat wasn't fully over yet. There was an enticing smell coming from outside his room, and his stomach growled in encouragement.

Reiji had whipped up another of his homecooked breakfast. A plate of avocado toast for Tokiya and an omelette for Otoya. The redhead had been famished, digging into the plate heartily the moment he sat down.  
  
Tokiya was already at the dining table, a book in hand. He took gentle nibbles from his food, eyes busy with a book. From what Otoya could tell from the glances he took at him, he didn't seem to act any different than usual.

Reiji had pulled a stool to the small dining table, taking a sip from his coffee. It really wasn't big enough to fit more than two people, but considering the apartment had been meant for only two, their extra guest had to make do.

"Shining-san says you can have the next few days off until your heat is over, but then you'll have to make up the missed hours," Reiji said, adding in a scoop of sugar absentmindedly. "You were lucky that it was a private shoot. Nothing leaked out to the press," he said, glancing down to the lit-up screen of his phone. With a hand, he turned it off. "You should thank Hijirin for taking charge of the situation."

"I will," Otoya promised. He took another bite of the omelette, beaming over at the brunet. "You're a really good cook!" Reiji grinned back.

A piano melody rang out suddenly, a familiar tune that meant that Tokiya needed to leave for work soon. Said man closed his book, moving to pick up the empty plate, but Otoya waved for him to put it down. "I'll clear it up together with mine," he offered. "You need to leave now, right?"

"Yeah. Thanks," Tokiya said, eyes searching Otoya's face. Satisfied, the small smile returned to his face. "I'll text you later." He picked up his book, returning to his room to change his clothes. Once the door's lock clicked, Reiji turned to Otoya with a sly grin.

"So, how did you two manage to keep your relationship on the down low?" he teased. "'I'll text you later'? Tokki really cares about you."

"We're just good friends!" Otoya was flustered at the implication. That's what they were, just good friends who were roommates.

"Could've fooled me. Ah, it must be nice to be so young and in love," Reiji said with a sigh, leaning into his palm. He casted a brief glance down at his silent phone again. "When you're my age, life is so much more complicated."

"Rei-chan, you're talking like an old man when you're barely thirty."

Reiji laughed dryly. "Thirty is when you're considered an old man, young one. You should give it a try," he said, looking pointedly over at Tokiya's room. "I think you will regret it if you never did."

"You think so?" Otoya asked quietly. He had considered it before, confessing to Tokiya. But there was the chance that Tokiya didn't feel the same, then it would only become awkward between the two, and Otoya didn't want to lose his best friend.

"Go for it." The brunet gestured to Otoya's almost-clean plate. "I can make more for you if you want," he offered. "I don't have work until later in the afternoon, so I can keep you company until then. You won't need to take your suppressants, because I won't smell your heat anyway."

"Betas can't smell the heat?" he asked, tilting his head to the side quizzically. Because if what happened late at night wasn't a fever dream, he was sure that Tokiya had said something about...

Reiji nodded. "We can't really tell the difference between the three in terms of scents," he explained. "Unfortunately, that puts Betas as inferior, since we still do get affected by the Alpha's intimidation tactics." Considering that half of QUARTET NIGHT were Alphas, it must have been hard for Reiji to bring the group together as their unofficial leader.

Otoya would have to ask someone's advice on the matter. "Thanks for the breakfast, Rei-chan," he said, picking up the dirty dishes. "I'll think about what you said."

He had always assumed that Tokiya had known because he was smart about everything. It was scary, to go into heat in front of all those Alphas, but once Tokiya had stepped in, the fear seemed to melt away.

Otoya liked that feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok you might have noticed a little edits and 2 missing chapters because the angst is ruining the flow of the story, so I decided take them back

**Author's Note:**

> More information about this AU [here](https://kitahara-rei.tumblr.com/post/188045530577/utapri-abo-au)


End file.
